fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay/Sunmount/Calla and Caradoc
Roleplay CALLA FOSTER: Calla was waiting for Caradoc to arrive, he thought he might be able to help with her hallucinations. She would have a lifelong debt to him if he could. 'CALLA FOSTER: '”Hi! It’s good to see you too. Come on in.” She moved to let him enter. 'CALLA FOSTER: '”Interesting I guess you could say, I have a lot of stuff going on.” She answered. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla nodded her head, ”Yeah, I haven't performed at a live concert in two years I think. '''CALLA FOSTER: '”Yeah sure.” She was kind of nervous, ”What are you going to do exactly?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '”I have hallucinations of that night. Eventually, I end up dying in them. The fire is trapping me, with no escape.” She recalled that night, the worst night of her life. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla grabbed the plate of Mallowmelt and started nibbling on it. She was more relaxed than before. '''CALLA FOSTER: '”Alright, ” She said slowly, ”But how will you train my mind? You can’t enter it.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''She really didn’t want to finish her snacks, but nevertheless did. ”Alright, what are we doing?" '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was not sure how this was supposed to help, but she was willing to do anything, ”I am not afraid of fire. I am stronger than it.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calls took a deep breath, he was trying to help her, not harm her. She had to remember that, ”Alright, send me the vision.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Whether it was her controlling it or not, it was still fire. She clenched her hands, and became to shake. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla blinked rapidly, “It didn’t really help, but thanks for trying.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Um, well most of my happy memories are around Kenric, Abben or Ardelle, or my parents. So I guess at some point when we were all together.” She tried to be as honest as she could. 'CALLA FOSTER: '“That is not going to be for a long time. I’m not facing any fire for a long time.” She tod him. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla’s blood ran cold, “I get what you mean. I normally get a hallucination once or twice a month, so I‘m prepared.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla rolled her eyes, “Oh course there is another bloody villain out to kill me. I’m working on it. But I have ways to defend me, it’s just in my hallucinations I’m powerless. But I’d still be vulnerable I guess.” She admitted.Category:Archived Roleplay '''CALLA FOSTER: '“But that’s if he ever gets close enough. He may get caught before he can harm me.” She claimed. 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Then... I don’t know. I have my mom and dad and Kenric with me.” She replied. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla let out a frustrated sigh, “And how am I supposed to do that?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Take you time.” As she waited for him to come to a conclusion, she let her thoughts wander. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla looked up at him, “You need to get out of here. Now.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla yelled at the top of her lungs, “MOM, DAD, KENRIC! THERE IS A CREEPY GUY OUT FOR MY BLOOD IN THE LIVING ROOM! HE’S A PRYOKINETIC AND HE WANT’S TO KILL ME!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla cowered back. ''Fire. She had to be strong, as strong as she could be at least, “I’m not scared of you.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shrieked had jumped forwards, for once, she clumsy antics were on her side. She knoced over a table, which had a glass vase on it that broke into shards, hitting Cameron. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''All she had to do was ignore the fire, easier said than done. “I don’t think so.” She slammed him into a wall, causing him to crumpl to the ground. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla squeezed her eyes shut. Another dead person, another live gone. This time, it would be hers. She whispered, “”I’m pretty sure Foster’s have a streak of not dying when they are supposed to.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla gritted her teeth, the pain was unbearable. But she had enough, fire or no fire. She rose into the air, “Now, you’ve taken it too far.” If anyone recalled that battle she had with Mason, it was that. But this time, there was no tie, she came out victorious. She yanked the ring off of his finger, and threw him to the ground with such force, he created a large crater. The authorities would be here soon. '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Hold on Caradoc, they’re almost here.” When the authorites arrived, she gave them the most withering glare seen on earth. “Lock him up, and make sure he stays lcoked up.” She turned back to Caradoc, “This boy needs medical attention, get him to a medic now.” Calla was scary when she wanted to be, so they knew not to argue. “And Get me Some burn cream.”